Happy Birthday, Rise!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Co-op with Winter Solstice Rise is always lonely during her birthdays. However, Akari decides to throw a special party for her.


**Happy Birthday, Rise!**

 **Pairing: Akari x Rise**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't wrote an Akari x Rise fanfic in a while, so I decided to partner up with my good friend, Winter Solsitce and write this story for all of you. :) Yes, I know Rise's birthday was a few months from now, but I couldn't really think of anything during that time. So, here's a birthday story for our adorable little Rise-chan~!**

Rise is walking down the halls that afternoon when she notices Akari exiting the school. The quiet girl quickly runs up to her and whispers.

"Eh? Oh, hey, Rise-chan," Akari says. "Sorry, but I can't spend time with you again today. I've been busy studying this whole week. I promise I'll make it up to you, though!"

Rise saddens as she nods. It's been over a week since Akari had not spent time with her. Rise's question is always "What's she doing all week? Has she really been studying this whole week?" Then again, it would be understandable even for her to believe. However, for Rise, it's becoming a bit suspicious.

"I'll see you later, Rise-chan," Akari says.

The raven haired girl gives a wave as the red-head leaves the doors. Then, Rise's expression saddens even more as she hugs herself while hiding her eyes with her hime cut bangs. She didn't want to be this lonely like before.

 ****At the Amusement Club Room****

"How's it going, girls?" Akari asks as she arrives.

"Just doing great!" Sakurako says as she holds up the banner. "Himawari, a little help here!"

"I can't!" the blue haired girl says. "You're way too high!"

"Well, maybe you should get taller, breast monster!" Sakurako argues while sticking her tongue out.

"Stop calling me that!" Himawari shouts.

Akari smiles weakly as she gives them a thumbs up. "K-keep up the good work!" She then turns towards Yui and Kyouko who are beginning to put up the streamers.

"Yes, just like that," Yui says as Kyouko tapes the streamers onto the wall.

Akari smiles at the two as she looks over at her phone. Her mind is now focused on Rise, who hates being lonely. She didn't want to keep her in the dark about this special birthday party she and her friends are throwing for her. She glances back at her friends while walking outside and looking up at the sky. _I hope Rise-chan is doing okay,_ she thinks to herself even though she knew right away that she isn't.

 ****Meanwhile****

Rise began to walk home, her school bag clutched to her chest. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as her mind kept making up many different scenarios for what Akari was doing all week. Maybe she didn't love her anymore... Or maybe she had found someone else to spend time with... Rise was just a second friend... Rise bit her bottom lip and felt a lump form in her throat. Being lonely was never nice. It was something she was way to accustomed to but for some reason that never made it hurt less.

 ****Amusement club room****

"Nya~ " Kyouko put on some neko ears and was running around the room distracting everyone that she could while the rest of them were working on decorations.

Himawari was trying to assist Sakurako with the "Happy birthday Rise" banner while Yui was setting up some streamers. Chinatsu was drooling over her beloved "Yui-senpai". Akari was satisfied with the new developments.

"Good work everyone!" She exclaimed happily.

"You know?" Chitose says while walking up to the red-head. "Rise-chan will really like this surprise party we've been working so hard to achieve."

Akari gives the silver haired girl a sad smile. "Yes, but I just feel bad about keeping this all from her."

"Hey, don't worry about it~!" Kyouko says. "Surprises are always fun!"

"She's right," Yui says as she steps down the small stool from putting on the last streamer. "Besides, once you present this to her, she'll for sure going to love the hard work we've done."

Akari nods. "I guess you're right."

Rise never liked being lonely in the first place, but Akari had to keep this from her in order to make this suprise party the best birthday she had ever hoped for. She remembers the time when she and Rise talked and Rise mentioning her being very lonely on her birthdays every year.

 ****Flashback****

"Hey Rise-chan!" Akari called to the student council president. "How are you today?"

Rise looked up and smiled as she whispers her reply.

"That's good," Akari glances at the calendar. "Oh! You're birthday is soon! Are you excited!?"

Rise looked at Akari for a bit and then shook her head with a sigh. She whispered a reply. Akari was silent for a bit before replying.

"So you're usually lonely on your birthdays and thats why you're not looking forward to your birthday?"

Rise nodded. She then smiled and whispered ' _It will be okay though'_

Akari hardly heard her though. She knew right away why she's lonely on her birthdays. Lack of presence. No one would ever pay attention to her nor even talk to her because of her speaking in a whisper-like voice. However, Akari wouldn't let that happen this year. She would make this a birthday to remember... All she needed was a bit of help from her friends...

 ****end of flashback****

"And we're all done here," Ayano says.

"Us, too!" Sakurako declares while pumping a fist up. Himakwari glares at her.

"You didn't do anything but stand there holding the stupid banner!"

"Anyways, we hope Matsumoto-sempai enjoys this party," Sakurako says, ignoring her childhood friend. "We'll party until we get tired~!"

Akari nods in agreement. "I'm sure it'll be the best birthday she will ever have." She glances at the floor while fiddling with her fingers. She still feels bad about Rise being all alone for just one week. What will she tell her tomorrow? Her party is only two days away. And everyone got to pitch in decorating the Amusement Club room except for one thing.

"Oh! I have to go buy some cake!" Akari realizes that one simple, yet most important thing on the To-Do list and rushes out of the club room before anyone could even say a word.

 ****Rise's House****

Lying in bed, the raven-haired girl clutches a pillow to her chest. Small tears form in her eyes as the pain of loneliness begins to come back to her. Is . . . Akari abandoning her and that's why she's not spending time with her? Closing her eyes, she tightens her grip on the pillow.

 ****The next day****

Akari walks in the halls one afternoon, thinking about tomorrow with a happy smile. She had successfully bought the cake, and decorated it with Akane's help. She then delivered it to the Amusement club room and set the candles to the side to save it for tomorrow. As she is about to turn a corner, she feels a tug on her sleeve. Turning her head towards whoever is pulling on her sleeve, it is none other than Rise. Akari smiles her best smile and waves. But Rise never smiled back and slightly turns her head away to avoid eye contact.

"What's the matter, Rise-chan?" Akari asks.

Rise whispers her reply.

"U-um . . . I'm sorry," Akari says. "I've been . . . busy lately."

The raven haired girl eyes the red-head in suspicion as she whispers.

Akari sighs. "I-I'm sorry, Rise-chan. I really want to tell you but I just . . . can't." She let out the last part quietly, just so that Rise can't hear her.

However Rise heard her loud and clear. The raven-haired girl lets her arm fall from Akari's shirt. She looks at the floor and nods her head a once. She began to walk away, her suspicions now confirmed. Akari did have someone else. Rise couldn't think about it anymore. She began to run through the halls, trying to make it to the school doors so she could go home and call in sick.

 ****Amusement club****

Akari sighed as the image of Rise's hurt face kept running through her head. _'Oh Rise...'_ She thought sadly. She blocked the image out of her head. Well, after today Rise's party would happen and she would be happy again!

"Oi! Akari-chan! Come check the decorations!" Yui called. Akari shook her head and ran outside of the school to check the decorations.

"Well done everyone!" Akari praised their work. A job well done. The cake was in a fridge, streamers hung from the ceiling. A balloon chandelier right in the centre. And it was all in Rises favorite colour. Akari smiled and pulled out her cell phone, calling Rise.

 ****Rises house****

Rise was lying on her bed, looking out the window. She jumped when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Akari. Frowning a bit she debated on whether to answer it or not. Deciding not to answer it she dismissed the call. _'What am I doing?'_ She thought sadly.

 ****Amusement Club Room****

"Huh?" Akari said, shutting her phone. "Thats weird..."

"What's weird? Oh my goodness! Are you and Rise-chan having a friendly couple fight?!" Kyouko gasped in mock surprise. Yui glared at her.

"Whats that even supposed to mean?" The black haired girl scolded.

Akari rolled her eyes in good humor. "Guys, I'm gonna go home. We all need to be refreshed for Rise-chan's party!"

Akari runs out of the club room before Kyouko or Yui could even respond. She needed to talk things over with Rise for a bit before convincing her to come to the Amusement Club room. Once she gets to her home, she notices Akane pouring some tea.

"Oh, welcome back, Akari," she says. "How was your day?"

Akari sits on the chair and lets out a sigh. "Not . . . good. Rise-chan's pretty upset right now."

Akane walks over and sets the tea down while sitting next to her little sister. "What's the matter with Rise-san?"

"Well, you know how I've been keeping this birthday party a secret for the whole week?" Akari explains as she glances at the floor with a sad expression. "Rise-chan thinks that I chose someone else to play with. She really hates being lonely."

Akane smiles as she gently pats her sister's back. "No need to worry, Akari. Once you take Rise-san to this party, she'll be so happy you did this for her. Because you decided to throw this wonderful party."

Akari nods as she smiles. "You're right, Onee-chan! I decided on this after all!" She stands up with her fists pumped. "Alright. I'll go to Rise-chan's house tomorrow and convince her to go to the party!"

Akane giggles. "That's the spirit, Akari."

 ****The next day****

Rise sat in her favorite spinny chair in her room and spun around in it. Akari... Was the only thing she could think of. The raven haired girl couldn't believe that the red-hared girl would keep a secret from her after they had become such good friends. Though she hated being this lonely, she wishes Akari would tell her. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door and she looked out the window to see who it was. A small red haired girl stood anxiously at the door. Rise sighed and shut the curtain.

Akari saw the curtain of Rise's room shut. "Aww, c'mon!" She complained. She ran to a tree and began to climb. The tree was right under Rise's room so maybe...

Rise spun in her chair again, resting her head in her arms. Suddenly she heard her window he knocked on. _'What the...'_ She thought. She went to the window and opened it. In tumbled Akari.

"AAH!" Akari yelled as she fell onto Rise's bed. He red haired girl was a humerous sight. Sticks and leaves stuck out of her two trademark buns. She was slightly flushed and had a small scrape on her knee.

Rise whispered a surprised question.

"Oh! You wouldn't answer the door! So I climbed the tree!" Akari answered with an embarrassed laugh.

Rise's eyes focus on Akari's scrapped knee. She runs to the bathroom to get a wet paper towel and gently treats Akari's wound as she whispers another question.

"I want you to come with me Rise-chan," Akari replies. "You'll see once we get there."

Rise put a bandaid on Akari's scrape and sat beside her on the bed. She whispered a reply.

"Come on Rise-chan! Lets go!" Akari exclaimed, grabbing her hand and running through her house to the front door. "You'll love this!" She said happily as they made their way to the train station.

Rise was a bit skeptical of this whole situation but she followed nevertheless. She whispered a question.

"We're going to school!" Akari beamed.

The train leaves as soon as the two girls get on board. Rise looks out the window as they were on their way, while taking several glances at Akari. She's still pretty upset about what Akari's doing, but she can at least trust her one more time. Akari gives the raven haired girl her best smile before turning to the window.

After about 10 minutes, the train arrives at their destination and Akari gently takes her hand and they walk along the path. However, Rise then realizes that they are not taking the path to their school. She whispers a question.

"Don't worry, Rise-chan," Akari assures her. "You'll find out once we get there."

Rise nods slowly as she continues to follow the redhead until they approach the entrance of the Amusement Club. Rise turns to Akari as the red-head winks at her. By the time Rise opens the door, all the girls pop out from their hiding spots and yell,

"SURPRISE!"

Rise gasps and whispers while turning to Akari.

Akari smiles and hug s the older girl. "This is what I've been doing all week." Akari let Rise back onto her feet. As Rise looks around at all her friends tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Aww! Himawari! You made her cry!" The voice of Sakurako reached the student council president's ears and she laughed a bit. All her friends had been working together to make this wonderful surprise for her.

"Do you like it?" Akari ventured. Rise nodded her head rigorously and clapped her hands with joy. She whispers _'thank you'_ to all her friends.

"Ahahahaha! Lets eat the caaakke~!" Kyouko exclaimed running towards the cake. Yui grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back so she landed on the ground.

"Hey, are we gonna start this party or not? Someone's getting antsy." The gamer asked. Akari laughed and grabbed Rise's hand.

"Come on, lets go have some fun!" She beamed.

* * *

All the girls have a good time during the party. They played games, chatted with everyone, played some music and even ate some of the food Akane had brought in. Akari is happy that everyone is having a great time when she notices Rise is sitting and talking with Nana, until the teacher walks away to get more punch. But before that, Nana walks up to Akari and winks at her.

"I really appreciate what you have done, Akaza-san," the teacher says. "Matusmoto is happier than before."

"Thank you very much, Nishigaki-sensei," Akari says while bowing. "It's the least I can do since she's always so lonely on birthdays."

Nana chuckles as she walks away to get some punch while Akari sits by Rise.

"So, are you enjoying your first ever birthday?" Akari asks.

Rise whispers in response, which makes Akari giggle.

"I'm glad you like it," the red head says. "Also, I have a birthday present for you." Akari holds out a small box and hands it to her.

The raven-haired girl opens it and inside is a beautiful necklace with a heart attached to it. Rise's eyes widen as she turns to Akari.

"It's a locket," Akari explains as she holds up a photo of them together. "And you can insert this photo inside here if you'd like. As a token of our friendship~!" Her smile then fades as she can see tears falling from Rise's eyes.

"Eh? What's wrong, Rise-chan?" Akari asks as she gently wipes one of them away.

Rise turned and looked at Akari. She whispered her thanks nigh to a thousand times. She looked at Akari. Words alone couldn't express how much gratitude she felt. So she hugged the red-haired girl tightly.

Akari felt her own eyes fill with tears and she could feel Rise's happiness. "I'm glad..." Akari sighed with relief. "I'm glad you liked it..."

Rise whispered and then scooted towards Akari a bit, placing a kiss on her cheek. 'Thank you...' Rise thought again. So many emotions filled her heart, a smile decorated her face.

"Here! Let me put it on you!" Akari suggested after the photo had been inserted. Rise handed the necklace to her and then turned around, lifting her hair out of the way. Akari put the necklace on her good friend. "There you go! We'll be friends forever!"

Rise nodded her head in agreement...

"Happy Birhday, Rise-chan," Akari whispers as she hugs the raven haired girl.

Friends forever. Nothing could ever come between them again…

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hope you all liked this one-shot! I would like to thank Winter-chan for writing this with me. It was super fun~! Rise is my favorite character, so that's why I'm writing stories about her.**

 **Feel free to give out suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
